Usuario Blog:Centauro5l/Teoría - Take Bake The Falls
Primero que nada una aclaración, el titulo de este episodio es; "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls" pero para abreviar, solo lo llamare "Take Bake The Falls". Así mismo, si se preguntan por que no hubo una teoría de Escape from Reality, simplemente la escuela no me dio tiempo. ¿De que tratara? right|300px¡¡¡ES EL EPISODIO FINAL!!!.... La gran revelación, la épica conclusión, el cierre final... finalmente Bill Cifra sera derrotado yo todos los misterios de Gravity Falls, Oregón serán revelados... es el.... episodio final.... finalmente, Gravity Falls: Un Verano de Misterios llega a su fin... (T-T) Pero decir esto no nos dice nada.... A continuación exploremos algunas teorías al respecto ¿Alguien morirá? La teoría que todos tienen, el rumor que todos susurran, la dirección que todas las Conspiratorias locas señalan.... ¿Alguien va a morir?.... Miles de pruebas nos llevan a esta conclusión lógica.... y también Alex Hirsch lo confirmo.... Desde hace tiempo se tiene la teoría de que uno de los personajes principales morirá, con la muerte del Alcalde Eustace Huckabone Befufflefumpter, queda claro que en Gravity Falls: Un Verano de Misterios los personajes pueden morir, y con la confirmación del propio Alex Hirsch, parece un hecho de que alguien debe morir. Sin embargo, quien ¿morirá?..... La conclusión mas lógica sera que Stan o Ford morirán. ¿Porqué?, porque esto cerraría un ciclo; Si Ford muere, Stan conservaría La Cabaña Del Misterio, no tendría que afrontar a la ley por fingir su muerte y la serie se devolvería a su "Estatus-Quo". Por el contrario, si Stan muere, Ford recuperaría su vida, Dipper NO perdería a su mentor, permitiendole quedarse en Gravity Falls, Oregón. Además, en ambos casos, estos seria la oportunidad perfecta para al fin dejar sus diferencial de lado, y reconciliarse, aunque sea solo en su lecho de muerte. Sin embargo, en mi opinión, creo que hay altas probabilidades de que sea Dipper. ¿Porque?, primero que nada vean la siguiente captura de pantalla del adelanto del episodio; ---- Todoslloran.png|¿Por que llora Pacifica? ---- Tal parece que en esta escena, todos están sufriendo la muerte de alguien. Pero, ¿De quien?.... lo que más me llama la atención, es que de todos, Pacifica parece la mas afectada, incluso esta a punto de llorar, pero, ¿Qué tiene esto de importante?..... La pregunta es simple; ¿Por que llora Pacifica?... Pacifica literalmente no conoce a Ford, por lo que seria extraño que llorara su muerte, por otro lado Pacifica tiene una relación antipática con Stan (Aunque esto pudo haber cambiado durante el Weirdmageddon). Así que tampoco tiene mucho sentido que llore la muerte de Stan. Soos y Wendy están en la foto, así que quedan inmediatamente descartados. Solo queda Dipper y Mabel.... así que Dipper o Mabel podrían morir?... tal vez... de ser así, sabemos que Pacifica tiene una relación agridulce con Mabel... pero tiene una relación amistosa -casi romántica- con Dipper... así que por deducción lógica, Dipper podría morir.... TAN TAN TAAAN!!!.... O tal vez solo estoy sobreanalizando... Por otro lado, de morir, ya sea Dipper, Stan, Ford o quien sea, siempre esta la posibilidad de aplicar la típica de; "No estaba muerto, solo andaba de parranda"... o la de Dragon Ball, y revivir al personaje al final del episodio.... Pero si asumimos que el personaje a morir revivirá, ¿Como lo hará?... solo sigue leyendo... ¿El Bebé del Tiempo volverá? 250px|leftAlex Hirsch también confirmo que un viejo villano volverá, pero ¿Quien?... la opción más lógica es que sera el Bebé del Tiempo. Si esto es cierto, podemos asumir que el sera el principal rival que ayudara a derrotar a Bill Cifra. También, siguiendo el punto anterior, si alguien muere, el podría dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y salvar su vida. Si esto es cierto, solo espero que no recuran en el argumento de dar marcha atrás a las cosas, y que nada haya pasado en primer lugar. ¿Se imaginan si el Bebé del Tiempo evita que Dipper encuentre el Diario 3... o que Stan rescate a Ford... o pero, que Ford jamas haya conocido a Bill Cifra... esto tal vez solucione todos los problemas de la historia... pero también borraría todo lo ocurrido en la serie... todo lo que los protagonistas han aprendido y evolucionado: ¡¡¡A la basura!!!.... a lo sumo, lo único que considero aceptable, seria que evitara que Mabel pusiera en marcha el Raromagedon. Pero por otro lado... viendo los adelantos, y considerando el Criptograma de Escape from Reality, tal vez Alex Hirsch solo nos troleo... tal vez solo se refería a Rudo McGolpes, ya que se ve en uno de los adelantos, y dejamos que nuestra imaginación nos llevara demasiado lejos.. ¿Porqué Bill Cifra y sus amigos no pueden escapar de Gravity Falls, Oregón? Si vieron el episodio Escape from Reality seguramente estarán de acuerdo, que lo más importante fue saber que Bill Cifra y sus amigos no pueden escapar de Gravity Falls, Oregón, pero.... ¿Porqué?.... 250px|right Lo más lógico seria pensar que esto se debe la protección que Ford puso sobre La Cabaña Del Misterio, que de algún modo se expandió, dejando encerrado a Bill Cifra y sus amigos. Si esto es cierto, probablemente Bill Cifra se trate encontrar la forma de salir en la mente de Ford, pero como Ford tiene una placa de metal en la cabeza que evita que Bill Cifra entre en su mente, lo más probable es que Bill Cifra trate de hacer que Ford se una a el, esto explicaría el siguiente punto; ¿Ford se hará malo? ¿Cómo decir esto?... ¿Ford se hará malo?.... Primero que nada mira la siguiente captura de pantalla de último adelanto: ---- Fordbad.png|¿Qué le paso a Ford? ---- Resalta que Ford parece haberse vuelto malo, y conquisto el Universo... o algo así.... Al ver la imagen se me ocurren 3 posibles escenarios; # Primero, lo más probable, es que Bill Cifra trate de poner a Ford de su lado, y lo que estamos viendo aquí es una ilusión donde Bill Cifra le muestra a Ford lo que este puede obtener si acepta quedarse a su lado. # Segundo, en algún momento de Take Back the Falls, Ford obtendrá un poder que rivalice con el de Bill Cifra, y ambos se enfrentaran mano a mano, a una escala cósmica. # Tercer, Bill Cifra posesionara a Ford, para explorar en su mente como escapar del domo que mantiene encerrado a Gravity Falls, Oregón. Si esto es cierto, tal vez esto lleve a la muerte de Ford, ya que tal vez para derrotar a Bill Cifra, Ford tenga que morir. O, por el contrario, de algún modo, Ford se sacrifique para destruir a Bill Cifra.... y por cierto, si te preguntas, es verdad que Ford es inmune al control mental de Bill Cifra gracias a la placa de metal en su cabeza, pero ahora que Bill Cifra obtuvo su forma física, esto pudo haber cambiado. ¿Conoceremos a quien le corresponden los Símbolos del Circulo de Bill Cifra? Desde que la serie comenzó, también comenzó la búsqueda para descubrir a quien le pertenecen los Símbolos del Circulo de Bill Cifra. Algunos han sido tan claros como el Pino y la Estrella, pero otros han dejado una gran duda; right|250px Al ver el último adelanto, podemos confirmar que el símbolo de la Llama le pertenece a Pacifica Noroeste. Pero aun quedan dos grandes interrogantes; ¿A quien le corresponde el símbolo de la Bolsa de Hielo y los Anteojos. Como Fiddleford McGucket se ve usando anteojos en el último adelanto, parece la opción mas lógica es que a él le pertenezca el símbolo de los anteojos, aunque sigo con dudas, ya que tiene anteojos completamente diferentes... por otro lado, Toby Decidido y el Oficial Durland usan gafas muy similares, por lo que tal vez sea uno de ellos a quien le pertenece el símbolo.... pero sigo dudoso por lo irrelevante que son.... En cuanto a la bolsa de hielo, aun no tiene un claro portador... Wendy Corduroy y Blendin Blandin parecen seguir siendo los candidatos mas óptimos... pero aun no tenemos nada.... Pero la pregunta sigue, ¿Conoceremos a quien le corresponden los Símbolos del Circulo de Bill Cifra?... pues es un gran SI.... seria muy extraño dejar este misterio abierto al finalizar la serie.... por no decir mediocre.... Además, en un adelanto podemos ver lo que parece ser a Mabel y Pacifica dándose las manos, y brillando de algún modo, como si poseyeran algún tipo de poder... ¿Es que los portadores de los Símbolos del Circulo de Bill Cifra poseen algún tipo de poder especial?... no lo se, pero todo parece que si... y si así es, esto implicaría que gran parte del episodio giraría en torno a explicar esto... * Para mas información lee mi blog; El Circulo de Bill Cifra ¿Qué pasara con Mabel y Dipper? 300px|left Alex Hirsch le puso a su equipo creativo por ley, que Dipper y Mabel pueden discutir todo lo que quieran, pero al final de cada capitulo, deben reconciliarse.... el mayor error que pudo cometer...... ¿Acaso soy el único que fue decepcionado por Escape from Reality?.... la historia nos guiaba en una dirección, y una sola dirección.... Dipper debía descubrir que Mabel literalmente comenzó el Raromagedon, y debieron enemistarse... las posibilidades eran infinitas... pero en vez de eso, ¿Qué paso?... una vez más, Dipper se sacrifica por la felicidad de Mabel... aun cuando ella merecía todo su desprecio.... Pero aun no es tarde.... Solo hace falta que Bill Cifra le diga a Dipper lo que Mabel hizo, y todo cobraría rumbo.... incluso, esta regla no se tendría que romper, porque gracias a la doble duración, perfectamente podrían reconciliarse al final... Si esta es la gota que derramo el vaso, seria la perfecta oportunidad para que Dipper le eche en cara a Mabel todas las veces que se sacrifico por ella, y lo egoísta que ella ha sido al pensar solo en su felicidad.... tal como paso con Ford y Stan.... la oportunidad que Mabel... otra vez... entienda lo mucho que Dipper ha sacrificado por ella, y entienda que Dipper no le pertenece.... Si en el final de la serie, Dipper decide volver a su hogar con Mabel, pero Mabel al ver todo lo que Dipper esta sacrificando, decide por una vez, sacrificarse y le pide que se quede en Gravity Falls, Oregón y sea el discípulo de Ford y/o el novio de Pacifica.... ese seria, al menos en mi opinión, el mejor final que la serie podría tener... ¿Porqué se quedaría Dipper en Gravity Falls, Oregón? 155px|right Simple, Ford le ofreció quedarse en Gravity Falls, Oregón para proteger la Fisura Dimensional de Bill Cifra, ahora que la Fisura Dimensional ha sido destruida, parece que Dipper ya no tiene razones para quedarse en Gravity Falls, Oregón. Pero el sueño de Dipper es ser un investigador de lo paranormal, por lo que lo más lógico es que se quede en Gravity Falls, Oregón para aprender de su Tío Ford todo lo que pueda. Además, aun si Ford muere, es posible que Dipper se dedique a reconstruir la investigación de Ford, dicho de otro modo; Dipper tal vez se dedique a reconstruir los diarios ¿Qué pasara con Dipper y Pacifica? Gravity Falls: Un Verano de Misterios NO ha sido conocida por su romance... tenemos el muy efímero romance entre Mabel y Marmando, la obsesión de Gideon con Mabel, y el caso que raya en el acoso entre Dipper y Wendy, y la muy efímera relación entre Dipper y Candy Chiu... pero nada de eso se ha explotado, o si quiera ha sobrevivido como sucede con el aparente romance entre Dipper y Pacifica... que ha recibido una aceptación tremenda entre los fan's..... 345px|left La decisión lógica es hacer a Dipper y Pacifica novios... no es necesario saturar este episodio con un romance, basta con un abrazo o un beso, o en el mejor de los casos, una escena en un futuro cercano, donde veamos a estos dos , y ya sean adultos y una pareja, o incluso tengan hijos. Y es que, una nueva generación de Pines abre la puerta a una secuela, que sabemos que Alex Hirsch NO HARÁ, pero que Disney estará encantada de producir. Aunque lo mas probable es que todo se reduzca a una escena de Dipper y Pacifica bailando en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Dipper y Mabel, que como todos sabemos, sera el mismo día en el que la serie finaliza. ¿Qué esconde Ford? 345px|right Primero que nada, recordemos lo ocurrido en El Misterio de la Mansión Noroeste. En este episodio, se usan cuadros para revelar la Conspiración Noroeste. Ahora bien, si vieron el episodio Dipper y Mabel contra El Futuro notaron que Dipper trato de descubrir un cuadro, pero fue interrumpido por Ford, dejando el cuadro oculto. Ahora bien, podemos asumir que ese cuadro era de Bill Cifra y Ford simplemente lo oculto, porque le avergüenza su amistad, pero viendo detenidamente el episodio resalta que ese cuadro nunca queda revelado. ¿Sera que ese cuadro contiene información que lleve a la derrota de Bill Cifra? ¿Conoceremos a los demás Pines? 250px|left La pregunta es simple, ¿Conoceremos a los Padres de Dipper y Mabel, o al Hermano de Stan y Ford?... Lo más probable es que NO... estos personajes solo existen para darle sentido a un simple hecho... que Stan sea el Tío Abuelo de Dipper y Mabel, no su tío ni su abuelo, ni mucho menos su padre, sino su Tío Abuelo.... Estos personajes no han tenido relevancia en lo absoluto en toda la serie, seria muy estúpido desperdiciar tiempo en ellos durante el episodio final. Si acaso, tal vez veamos a los Padres de Dipper y Mabel recogiéndolos para llevárselos a su casa. Algo poco probable, ya que Dipper y Mabel llegaron a Gravity Falls, Oregón en autobús, y como vimos en Gideon Asciende, ellos seguramente se irán en autobús. No obstante, aun hay una pequeña posibilidad de ver al Hermano de Stan y Ford. Si recuerdan, en el episodio Calabozos, Calabozos y Más Calabozos podemos ver a Mabel escribir una carta a sus Padres, en la que les cuenta que ahora tiene dos tíos. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, al leer esto los Padres Dipper y Mabel y/o el Hermano de Stan y Ford viajen a Gravity Falls, Oregón para encontrarse con el gemelo desaparecido..... pero incluso este es un escenario muy poco probable, porque lo más probable es que los Padres de Dipper y Mabel simplemente ignoren esta carta, y asuman que son inventos de Mabel. ¿Cómo derrotar a Bill Cifra? 500px Si ya vieron el episodio Xpcveaoqfoxso, sabrán la situación de Gravity Falls, Oregón; Ford convertido en una placa dorada, Dipper y Mabel distanciados, el Bebé del Tiempo y el Escuadrón del Tiempo todos muertos, Mabel presa, los Diarios destruidos y en general un caos total. Pero, ¿Cómo salir de este lió? En este Blog explicare algunas formas en las que Bill Cifra puede ser destruido; ---- * 200px|right Primero, la más importante y la que seguramente sea la correcta. Antes de que Bill Cifra convirtiera a Ford en una placa dorada, Ford le dijo que conocía su debilidad, y mientras lo decía, sujetaba el Diario 3. Esto parece indicar que en el Diario 3 se encuentra el secreto para derrotar a Bill Cifra. Es cierto que Bill Cifra destruyo los Diarios, pero si recuerdan lo ocurrido en el episodio Susto-oke, Stan fotocopio el Diario 3, y dicha copia en teoría debe permanecer en La Cabaña Del Misterio. El problema con esta teoría es que tiene dos pequeños errores; ¿Si Dipper tuvo el Diario 3 todo este tiempo, como es que no leyó ese pequeñísimo DETALLE?... Sabemos que a Ford le gusta encriptar sus Diarios y guardar en ellos mensajes secretos, tal vez este dato estaba escondido en clave, de tal modo que Dipper no fue capaz de leerlo hasta ahora, lo que nos lleva al siguiente problema; Es una fotocopia, por lo que los mensajes en tinta invisible que no se habrían fotocopiado. ---- * 200px|right Bill Cifra cree que mato al Bebé del Tiempo y a los miembros del Escuadrón del Tiempo, pero de hecho Blendin Blandin sigue vivo. Una opción importante seria si simplemente Blendin Blandin viaja al pasado y evita que la Fisura Dimensional sea rota. Sin embargo, hay que recordar lo que Bill Cifra dijo; "The Time is Out", lo cual significa "El tiempo esta muerto" (Aunque también es un eufemismo para un castigo), lo cual tal vez signifique que debido a la Fisura Dimensional, el viaje en el tiempo es temporalmente imposible. Considerando esto, tal vez la razón por la cual Blendin Blandin no trato de reparar el daño, fue porque no podía, y en su lugar busco la ayuda del Bebé del Tiempo y el Escuadrón del Tiempo. ---- *170px|right Recordando que Ford le dejo a Dipper el Dado de caras Infinitas en La Cabaña del Misterio, como una herramienta que podría usar después. Está podría tratarse de un arma o herramienta que Dipper use para derrotar a Bill Cifra. No obstante, seria muy estúpido solo tirar el dado, y abra-kadabra, todo se solucione. Eso sin contar lo errático he impredecible que es el Dado de caras Infinitas, el cual podría perjudicar tanto como podría ayudar a Bill Cifra. * No descarto que el Dado de caras Infinitas sea usado en un intento de derrotar a Bill Cifra, pero fracase rotundamente en el intento, pero obviamente no creo que sea únicamente el Dado de caras Infinitas lo que lleve a la derrota de Bill Cifra. ---- *200px|right Sabemos que Stan tiene una cicatriz, sabemos como se ve, sabemos como la obtuvo, pero no sabemos para que sirve. Seria muy extraño que la serie haya invertido tanto tiempo en este punto, para que ese tatuaje no sirva para nada. Pensemos, ¿Porque ese símbolo estaba gravado en el Portal Universal?, ¿Sera que Ford lo gravo en el, para que Bill Cifra no pudiera abrir el portal en su ausencia?. ¿Tal vez esta cicatriz le de a Stan algún poder que pueda servir en contra de Bill Cifra?... pero si esto es cierto, ¿Porque no lo protegió de Bill Cifra durante el episodio Escapando de los Sueños?.... ¿O si lo hizo?.... * Si vez con atención el episodio notaras que Stan parecía estar consciente de ser poseído por Bill Cifra, de hecho el fue la clave para derrotarlo en ese episodio.... tal vez esta cicatriz (O tatuaje, dile como quieras) le otorgue a Stan algún tipo de poder que sirva contra Bill Cifra. Puedo especular mucho sobre cual sea ese poder, pero creo que se puede tratar de la capacidad de tocar a Bill Cifra, recordando que Dipper no fue capaz de tocarlo. * Este seria un giro de tuerca muy interesante, que nadie... excepto yo... habían imaginado, y le devuelva la relevancia al personaje de Stan, que Ford le había quitado. Aunque en mi opinión personal, creo que podría resultar en la suma de este y el primer punto. La verdadera forma de Bill Cifra En los episodio Xpcveaoqfoxso y Escape from Reality se revelaron artes conceptuales de transformaciones de Bill Cifra, con lo cual podemos asumir que en este episodio, Bill Cifra revelara su verdadera forma. Y juzgando por los diseños DESCARTADOS, sera algo impresionante.... T2e18 Arte oficial de Bill 1.png|Concept Art no usado T2e18 Arte oficial de Bill 2.png|Concept Art no usado T2e18 Arte oficial de Bill 3.jpg|Concept Art no usado Categoría:Entradas